moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Olmoro
Appearance Stringy blonde hair frame the narrow face of this weathered blood elf, the fel-green hue to her eyes dim. Purple blotches surround them, further emphasized by the stress wrinkles that crinkle around her eyes and mouth. Scabs and dried blood line the mangled lips, suggestive of a nervous habit. Her fish-belly white skin complements her sickly demeanor, to say nothing of her bony limbs and gaunt cheeks. A breeze could knock her over. Her mooncloth garments hang upon her as a shroud, formless and unflattering, but the armor appears well-kept and smells faintly of vanilla. Her head bowed, she moves among others at a brisk pace, her hands a steady dance of gestures to complement thoughts consuming her mind. Her lips move with thoughts unspoken, though they are quick to twitch into a faint smile. Considering her frail appearance, she seems far too amused. Personality Olmoro is driven by investigation and appreciation for the world. Her concern is for the betterment of her people, though this has expanded into a general sense of benevolence towards nearly all races. Her mannerisms reveal an easygoing nature, though her sardonic quips reveal that she is not oblivious to how unrealistic her idealism may be. Nevertheless, she simply wishes to "do good" for the sake of the action, even if it seems unlikely to change the direction of the world. Her intellectual background is most noticeable in her hobbies, primarily in compulsively reading most anything she comes across. Rather than journal writing, she has begun writing letters to those significant in her life, though she does not intend for them to be found. A fascination for Highborne ruins and relics has also developed, as well as an attraction for Titan artifacts. She's most at peace when reading, meditating (which, prior to the revival of the Sunwell, assisted in managing her arcane dependencies), and when resting with those she trusts. Due to her isolated childhood, she hesitates in social situations and tends to retreat from large amounts of social activity, preferring to take the role of the observer. History Olmoro was born within the safety of Silvermoon's walls to Thandril Flamequil, a Farstrider scout slain by the Amani before his daughter's birth, and Aluera Flamequil, an apothecary with an extensive knowledge of herb-based remedies. Aluera saw that her daughter was well-educated while her grandfather entertained her with stories derived from his own career as a ranger. In spite of his son's death, Veldrin pushed her to maintain the family's tradition to serve Quel'thalas as a Farstrider. Olmoro's own interests surfaced as she grew; a curious intellectual, her aspirations included cartography, historical and archaeological research, and investigating magical components. Her decision to pursue a life outside of the Farstriders created a rift in the family that has persevered to the present day. Olmoro survived the Lich King's assault on Quel'thalas, but the illnesses associated with mana deprivation, coupled with her extensive injuries, crippled her both emotionally and physically. Finding solace in Prince Sunstrider's proclaimed intentions, her attachment to his cause bordered on fanaticism. Her health prevented her from joining his initial forces into Outland; Olmoro left Quel'thalas years later as a pilgrim, carrying only a logbook and the clothing on her back, utterly hellbent on serving the Sin'dorei's savior. She arrived at Falcon Watch unscathed; though her fellow pilgrims intended to remain at the post, the troubling rumors concerning Prince Sunstrider spurred her further into Outland. The flight to Shattrath nearly cost her life, but she considers the truth within the walls of the City of Light well-worth the risk. The news of Sunstrider's activities in the Netherstorm and his dealings with the Burning Legion devastated her, left her despondent and without direction. She sought guidance; in grief, Olmoro began meditating at the Terrace of Light. The Naaru A'dal reached out to her and, through her lengthy meditations, awakened her to the Light. With his endorsement, Olmoro approached the Aldor for instruction. Though a blood elf, she was begrudgingly accepted her as a neophyte; she would later become a welcomed presence on the rise due to her humble nature and eagerness to learn. She remained in Shattrath through the war for the Sunwell, treating the warriors of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Though she performed her duties as a healer well, Olmoro lacked much of the ability of her Draenei teachers; this would become a point of self-loathing for the neophyte. When news of the Argent Crusade's formation reached Shattrath, Olmoro, eager to prove herself, requested to join their cause. With A'dal's blessing, she left for the frozen north. As a battle-priestess, she joined skirmishes against the Scourge and Cult of the Damned in Icecrown and assisted in efforts to bring down Naxxramas. Exposure to raw saronite left her reassigned to the Sunreavers' care; as she recovered, Olmoro took up their banner and spent much of the Northrend campaign scouting the movements of the Scourge. Following the death of the Lich King, Olmoro returned to Quel'thalas with a hefty commission from her years in the frigid north; she used much of this money to purchase a home on Quel'Danas. Friends were made, mistakes even more, and the ultimate union of these two drove her once more from Quel'thalas in the months before the Shattering. Troubled by a lingering presence she detected from a sample of raw saronite, Olmoro has revived her childhood studies concerning history, her focus upon the Titans and their work. Extra Information * Skilled with languages; fluent in Orcish and Thalassian. Her knowledge of Common has faded, as she has neglected practicing it in favor of learning the languages of her Horde allies. She has learned a splattering of Taurahe, Gutterspeak, and Troll; most words and phrases she has learned are insults. Her efforts to learn Draenei have been unsuccessful. * Will not attack Draenei in a PvP setting due to her loyalties to Shattrath. Conversely, she remains uneasy around high elves and half-elves, though much of her hatred for them has dissipated. She regards warlocks (or at least those she recognizes as such, or those that reveal themselves to her) with suspicion and scorn. * Her name is pronounced ulm-or-oh. Links Edge of Eternity: Olmoro's story as it evolves with her roleplay. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest Category:Horde Category:Enchanter Category:Tailor